The Feel Good Drag
by AcidLullaby
Summary: KennyxCraig with CraigxTweek undertones. Songfic. Dub!con.


"Where's Tweek."

"Oh… so you got my note?" His breathy sentence had the undertone of a deep smile.

"Kenny this isn't funny. Where the fuck is Tweek?" I started to panic. It was known that the infamous Kenny McCormick did terrible things to his captives.

"Don't worry Craig, I haven't touched him yet. If you don't want me to mess with his little fragile body, it'll be a high price. Virgins are hard to come by nowadays." I blinked at his words in horror and flipped him off. He continued with a grin plastered across his pale face. "Now you know I've grown up poor, so to be honest, I really could care less about money when I can have sex," he stood up and strode over to me. My hands formed into fists. "I'm here for you," he said, "and we can stay for a while. My boyfriend's gone, we can just pretend." My eyes got bigger and my pupils dilated.

"W-what the fuck Kenny. Stop being such a f-fag." I winced at my submissive stutter, praying to God that it wouldn't happen again.

"Everyone in this town is seeing somebody else. It honestly wouldn't be a big deal if I fucked you. And who are you calling a fag? You came to save Tweek, so you could spare his virginity?" He chuckled darkly before picking at his lip.

"We're just friends." I kept my monotone voice steady, though I felt like breaking a window.

"Heheh… _right. _Then you shouldn't care if we play for a little while."

"I do fucking care because I'm not some gay sex addict like you." I felt a little bravery in insulting him, especially because we both knew it was true. He glared at me through fogged blue eyes. His stare bore into me for what seemed like eternity before he advanced and grabbed my neck.

"Not _yet_."

Before I could react, he yanked my neck closer to him as he stuck his tongue down my throat. It was clear that his lips needed no introduction. His mouth was as cold as ice. Trying to push away, I grabbed his orange jacket and attempted to peel his body away from mine. As strong as I was, he didn't shift his position and instead shoved me to the floor. He pulled away and I could see a string of saliva connecting my bottom lip to his. _Fuck. FUCK._ He held my arms above my head with one hand and unzipped my sweatshirt with the other. His smile was coated with lust as soon as he pulled up my shirt. I struggled, terrified. I was a virgin, though I could never admit it to anyone. Soon Kenny would know and I would be impure.

"Kenny stop!" My face flushed when I realized what I had cried out. I comprehended how out of character I was acting. I looked up at Kenny. With one hand, he had undone the zipper to his dark black denim jeans.

"That was cute, Craig. I didn't know you had that capability." He commented in an offhand way before he trailed his tongue down my neck, toward my stomach. I shivered violently; it felt as if he was rubbing and icecube across my body. Not only was his mouth cold, but his hands were freezing as well. I was so hung up on how frozen his body was that I failed to realize that he had unbuttoned my pants in a matter of seconds. I tried to keep my facial expression detached, but it was getting harder.

"Okay Kenny. Get off of me. This isn't-" He leaned down to kiss me again, his tongue twisting around mine. I ended up closing my eyes against my will. Kenny took this as a chance to shove his freezing-ass hand down my blue-and-white striped boxers. I jerked upward immediately; just to be pushed back down by his dominant hand. He began stroking my member rapidly, starting at the base, working his way to its tip. My body began to move in synchronization with his hand, my hips bucking at his every stroke. I turned my head to its side in attempt to restrain myself from making any noise.

"Heh… you're bigger than I expected… especially when you're hard."

Combining the remainder of my strength, I swung one of my arms free, sat upright, and punched him in the nose. Kenny lost focus and his other hand loosened on mine. I stood up shakily, just to stumble and fall over again. Before I could realize what was happening, Kenny spun me over onto my stomach. He then proceeded to press his palm into the middle of my back, forcing my legs to be propped up on their knees. My ass was sticking up in the air uncomfortably, and from my viewpoint, I couldn't tell what was going on.

"Okay Craig. Have you ever taken it in the ass before?" He chuckled before pulling down both my boxers and my light denim jeans.

"Kenny thi-this is fucked up… this isn't funny- AGH!" He started to finger me without warning.

"Jesus Christ Craig. You're so fucking tight…" He continued the process silently, eventually getting to three fingers. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't about to cry out. I kept my face semi-emotionless without making a sound. I heard the ruffling of clothes being taken off and thrown. Kenny roughly grabbed my hips and began rocking my body slowly.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Craig." I closed my eyes, trying to regain self-control. I was about to lose my virginity to someone who didn't give a damn about me just to save Tweek. For a moment I wondered if it was even worth it. However, I felt like throwing up when I imagined Tweek in my position.

I gasped when I felt Kenny's dick enter me. I closed my eyes as my hips rocked with his.

"Kenny… it…" I couldn't decide whether it felt really good or if it felt really painful. It was the first time I had ever experienced this type of emotion before. I pulled at my hat and panted quickly, breathing in stale air tinted with sex. I could hear Kenny's subtle moans of pleasure. He began saying something to me, and it took me a moment before I could comprehend what he was saying.

"Say you love me, Craig."

"No." I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out when he violently thrust into me.

"You better fucking say it Craig. If you don't, I'll tell everyone how I fucked you hard enough that you cried."

"I'm not crying, bastard!"

"You will be if you don't say that you love me." He began stroking my dick with one hand while gripping my hip with the other. It felt like the devil was contained within his hand, causing sin and lust to overcome my body. I moaned with pleasure before I could stop myself. He continued to fuck me from both sides, going harder and faster with every stroke.

_I'm sorry, Tweek. I'm so sorry…_

"Kenny I'm about to-" I closed my eyes and I felt my face begin to burn with crimson. "I love you… Kenny…" I abruptly came as the words were sucked out of my mouth.

"Good boy." He pulled out and brushed back his jagged sunshine hair.

"You fucking bastard. I hate you." I shivered and wrapped my clothing around me, struggling to tug them on over my damp body.

"Maybe so, but who's the greater sin?" He smiled and turned away. "Tweek's at his house. I never touched him and he has no knowledge of any of this happening."

"Fuck you, you fucking liar. I hope you burn." All I could do was swear and flip him off, I had no energy to do anything else. He bowed his head as I smile crept across his face.

"This was over before it ever began."


End file.
